the_foolbod_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The FoolBod Album
About The FoolBod Album The FoolBod Album is an album that songs that are going to be used for The FoolBod Show. Currently, the album is not out but the creator of The FoolBod Show has stated that the album might have 25 songs or 75 songs in this collection. Song Format The song format will have a style of synth, troll, pop, rock and roll and musical. That's it really. Frist Song Appearance The FoolBod Show S4 EP 23: The Performance. ''' All Songs. '''1: Trolololol! Trolololol is a song by the Troll Face. He trolls Genre: Troll Length 2:32 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S4 EP 23: The Performance. 2: Gurchin Vs FoolBod. Gurchin Vs FoolBod is used in the cross-over ep (if it happens) between The Gurchin Show and The FoolBod Show. It's in a boxing match as an instrumental for the background. Genre: Rock And Roll Length: 2:21 Appearance (if it happens): The FoolBod Show S5 EP 1: The Original. 2 ALT: My Life. FoolBod sings a song about his life as a ripoff, the basic message is that people can change. Genre: Synth Length: 3:25 Appearance (alt): The FoolBod Show S5 EP 1: The Singing Contest. 3: TFC. This is a song about TFC just an instrumental, it's used when a scene for this area is shown. Genre: Jazz Length: 5:25 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S12 EP 5: FoolBod gets a job. 4: TFC Tutorial Video. This is a song used for new employees at TFC and it teaches you everything about TFC and how to be safe at work. Genre: Pop Length: 3:45 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S12 EP 5: FoolBod gets a job. 5: Stop Fucking Changing Life. Tony sings a song about how life needs to stop changing, it talks more about Tony's life. Genre: Electro Swing Length: 1:45 Appearance (alt): The FoolBod Show S5 EP 1: The Singing Contest. 6: Hot Dog, French Fries. Yes, the song the creator runs away from. A cover by Gurchin (MAYBE) if not him well someone else. Also, it's a cover of the actual Hot Dog, French Fries. Cover of Hot Dog, French Fries. Length: 0:47 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S6 EP 25: The Song Hot Dog, French Fries Makes Tony Depressed. 7: Houses and Retards Theme. It's a theme about a parody of DND called Houses and Retards and it has a kind of Game of Thrones feel. Genre: Fantasy Length: 2:45 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S5 EP 10: Houses and Retarts. 8: Why I Need To Be On TV. A song about why FoolBod needs his web-series on TV. Very simple really. Genre: Jazz Length: 3:21 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S5 EP 25: FoolBod's Web series Takes Over The World. 9: The Unblock. Gurchin gets force to unblock Tony, So Tony sings a song after Gurchin unblocks him. Genre: Jazz Length: 2:43 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S12 EP 100: A Tony Ending. 10: Fuck FoolBod. Enraged sings a song about FoolBod and basically hating him for the whole song. Genre: Rock And Roll Length: 2:54 Appearance: The FoolBod Show S5 EP 30: The Furry Chicken Part 2 = IT WILL BE UPDATED I SWEAR. =